The Story Of My Life
by IwantEliGold
Summary: Eli is Clare's best guy friend. She likes him, but would never dream of actually telling him. Follow Clare and Eli as they go through life together while Clare secretly pines away after him. Will Eli ever find out Clare likes him as more than a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I thought I'd try a new story out. Tell me what you think! Thank you, and please review, it's much appreciated. :)**

You know the type of child, who lives a fairly secluded lifestyle, with a mother who you swear never pays attention to you, and a father who is pretty cool, but occasionally claims that if he's yelling at you, it's purely for a good reason? Well, that kid is me. Yup, Clarabelle Edwards, Clare for short. You probably don't want to sit here and read all about my boring life, but I'm going to tell you about it anyway. Hey, if you didn't want to know about it, I'm assuming you wouldn't have clicked on this story, or have even wasted your time reading this much so far. So, here it goes, the story of my life.

"Clare! Get up, your going to be late!" My mother hollered to me from downstairs. I swear that woman hates to see me get an ounce of sleep.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back, as I willed myself to pull my warm covers off of my freezing body, and climb out of my all too inviting bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, still half zombified from lack of sleep. I peed, brushed my teeth, and turned the shower on to the hottest temperature it would go. I jumped back a little when I climbed in, feeling the burning water come into contact with my skin, but slowly eased back under the faucet, water cascading down my freezing body warming every inch of me. It felt refreshing and relaxing after the horrible nights sleep I had gotten. Then again, I guess the lack of sleep was my fault, and some what Eli's. Eli is my best guy friend. We do everything together, including playing video games, and watching movies all night at each others houses. We've even stayed the night, but I'll get to more of that later.

You see, I'm more of a night owl. You know, stay up all night talking to the guy you really like, because you just cant resist not talking to him every chance you get, and your too chicken to just step up and say; "Hey, you know I love talking to you, but I'm really tired and need to get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow." Instead, I sit there and text him all night until he tells me he's headed to bed and that he'll talk to me later. By then, its about one a.m. and I cant fall asleep because I'm too worked up over-analyzing our conversation and what it could possibly mean. I mean, half of the time it seems like he could be into me, but the other half...well, I just don't don't know. That's the problem.

If you hadn't already figured it out, I really like Eli. He may or may not know I like him as a tad bit more than a friend. Well, okay, so a lot more than just a friend, but it's debatable on whether or not he knows that. But how could he not? I give him enough hints. I even point blank asked him one time if he had ever thought about us as more than just friends. He said he had, once or twice, but he thought it would be weird since he sees me more like a sister. I hate when guys say that. It drives me crazy. It's like all hope you ever had has been tossed out the door, and there's no possible way that you could ever be together, because you're never going to make it past the friend zone. You're stuck there for the rest of your life, fantasizing about a guy who you can never be with. So, you might as well just give up. But lucky for me I'm stubborn, and I don't give up that easily.

You know the worst part of being stuck in the friend zone though? For the rest of your life, you'll have to sit back and watch him be with somebody else. His many girlfriends throughout high school, that you will claim you hate, but you know you are really just jealous of. His college girlfriends, that you will be ditched for as you watch him take every one of them back to his dorm room, while you're stuck eating ice cream and watching sappy love movies, when you were supposed to be having your weekly movie date. His one night stands, that you will have to stay up talking to him about all night because he says he really liked her and she just slipped away, and last but not least, his one true love. You will have to watch him fall in love, and try not to cry when the day finally comes when he tells you he's going to propose to her, and he shows you the beautiful diamond ring he probably spent his life's savings on. Then just to make him happy, you will have to pretend to make friends with her, and be one of her bridesmaids at the wedding. You're probably going to have a hard time explaining to everyone why it is your crying more than the bride is. But, I guess that's the price you pay when you're in love. You make sacrifices to make the other person happy. Even if that means you're not. Sometimes that makes people happy, to know that the one you love, is.

But that's just what I've seen in all the movies. I mean, it's probably not going to happen like that. Doesn't it seem a bit over exaggerated? Pfft. Who am I kidding? It's going to happen exactly like that. You know why? Because I'm me. I just don't seem to be able to do the whole _I get what I want,_ thing, and I'm never going to be happy if I cant be with Eli. I don't want to stand back the rest of my life watching him love someone that's not me. As far as I'm concerned, I'd rather move a billion miles away, across the Atlantic Ocean, and live on some deserted island. Out of site, out of mind. I won't have to think about liking Eli, or Eli not liking me. In fact, I'll be too busy harpooning fish for dinner and building huts out of sticks to stay out of the rain. It'll be like a new aged version of Gilligan's Island. Trust me, this lanky body is not made for building, much less gathering the supplies. I pick up a couple of sticks, and I'll probably go tumbling backwards. Okay, so maybe that was a little drastic, but you get the point. I'm not meant to be living on deserted islands, fending for myself. In other words, I need Eli.

After getting dressed, and slinging my slightly too heavy, backpack over my shoulder, I ran down stairs to grab a quick breakfast. Another busy morning as usual. Both of my parents were already up and dressed, and running around the house. I swear it's like watching a couple of chickens running around with their heads chopped off.

I sat down at the island, with the ugly green counter top, in the middle of our kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the white ceramic bowl which was decorated with an assortment of colorful fruit. I couldn't help but think for the thousandth time that the bowl was hideous. My mother had bought it, and thought it would "add some spice to our kitchen". Yeah, don't ask. My mother is weird like that. She always likes things that seem to be out of the ordinary. That's probably why we never agree on anything, having complete opposite tastes. I guess you just cant help who you are.

"Honey, I'm going to be working late tonight, so do you think you could make dinner?" My mom asked while collecting her car keys and purse. My mom is this big therapist in town, that everyone seems to love. If only she could show that kind of dedication to her own daughter. To atleast listen to one thing that I have to say for a change.

"Sure, I guess so" I told her.

"Thanks hon, Ill see you tonight" She said.

"Yeah, ok" I responded, as I watched her walk out the door in her neat white blouse, with a grey blazer and A-line skirt suit. She always feels the need to dress overly fancy. Although I don't really get why, when all she does all day is sit in a chair and listen to sad or depressed people dump all of their problems onto her.

My dad walked down the stairs, also in a hurry. He said good morning to me and kissed the top of my head as he grabbed his briefcase off of the counter.

"Hey Clare, since your mother's gonna be out late tonight and it will just be the two of us, I figured we could watch Titanic, your favorite movie" He said to me with a smile. I smiled back halfheartedly at the gesture. My favorite movie is actually A Walk To Remember, but I guess I gotta give him credit for trying.

"Okay dad, sounds great"

"That's my girl" he said, and walked out the door, also in a grey work suit. My dad works at a law firm. I think it's called "_Big Jims_", or something. Although I wouldn't really know, or care, since I never plan on spending enough time there to become fully acquainted with it's name.

Pulling into the driveway of Degrassi, I headed straight to the senior parking lot, packed with several cliques of rambunctious teens, all doing their own thing. Yes, that included the group of stereo typical, emo looking pot heads, who stood at the far edge of the lot, just asking for their brain cells to be diminished. Why any one would want to stand around wasting their time like that, beats the hell out of me. But, then again, who am I to judge?

As I circled the lot a few times, hearing the mornings cheerful banter, mostly from the football players whistling at the cheerleaders, I finally found a free spot and parked my moms flashy, red trail blaizer. Which, according to my dad was loaded with all the "bells and whistles". Between you and me, it's just a _really _old fashioned way of saying my ride is pimped out. I guess 'rents just can't keep up with the new slang. But I think I'm okay with that, considering the fact that it would be absolutely horrifying if parents started talking all hip and cool, and actually made friends with our friends. Or _anyone_ our age for that matter. It's just wrong. I love my 'rents and all, but there are some boundaries that are just not, under any circumstance, meant to be crossed.

As I climbed out of the blaizer, and collected my backpack from the backseat, slinging it over my shoulder, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out and sliding it open, I was greeted by a text from Alli. Something about a dire emergency and meeting her at her locker. Knowing Jess, the so called "emergency" probably had something to do with her missing her favorite lip gloss or something. Which happened to be Pink Berry Frost. Something about the way it made her lips shine I guess, made them look fuller. Or atleast that's what she said. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Alli, and I like lip gloss, but to be panic stricken over losing it? Yeah, not really my style. To me you can always just go out and buy a new one. But that's not the case with Alli. No, you even mention the thought of buying a new Pink Berry Frost lip gloss, after she's "misplaced" it, she all but rips your head off. Trust me, been there, done that. It wasn't exactly the best moment of my life.

I made my way through the giant double doors of Degrassi, which happened to be right smack dab in the middle of our small town. Lucky enough for Jess and I, that meant all the much closer we were to the mall. Where we usually spent a larger part of our weekends, that is if I'm not hanging out with Eli playing video games or something.

After quickly trying to push through the morning rush of students, I walked in a fast pace heading to Alli's locker. Well, as fast as I thought was necessary in a situation like this. If it really was some kind of ridiculous emergency over losing her lip gloss, then I definitely wasn't going to go too far out of my way. It sounds mean, I know, but I've been through this sort of thing with her before, way too many times to count, and I don't plan on wasting as much time on helping her look for it this time as I did the last. How one person can mange to lose a tube of lip gloss that many times, in one week mind you, is beyond me. But that's just the way Alli is I guess. She's never organized. You should see her bedroom. Let alone her locker. Jeesh! You'd think that World War 4 had erupted. Yes, I said four, if you saw her locker, you would agree that it was necessary to skip the third and head straight for four. That's how bad it is.

As I saw Alli come into view when I rounded one of the corners of the packed hallways, I could see that she was bent over rummaging through her locker. Walking up behind her I stood there, rolling my eyes and smirking, trying to hold in my laughter. Typical Alli. Her blue lace thong was sticking out of the top of her dark washed skinny jeans, just under her pink American Eagle t-shirt. I was never like Alli in that way. She always dressed fashionably and flashy, to get the attention of all the boys. She was definitely boy crazy. But with me, I usually went for comfort. Especially when it came to underwear. For me it was always comfort first, design and color after.

I never understood how someone could walk around all day in small lacy fabric that went up one of their most intimate places. For starters, I would imagine that it would be incredibly itchy, but it would drive me nuts. I'm annoyed when I get the occasional wedgie, so why would I want to walk around all day feeling like I had a permanent one? How could that even remotely feel comfortable? Sorry, but no guy is worth that discomfort to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by some guy, dog whistling down the hall. Alli seemed to be growing a rather large group of male fans. The occasional girl was in there, not because they wanted her, but for the evil grimaces they felt like shooting her way, as if they would send a round of bullets off, and turn her into dust. If that happened, they wouldn't have to worry about their boyfriends straying, and gazing at her in some sort of disgusting, purely anamalistic, lustful way. Even though they wouldn't admit it, they all wanted to be her.

"You know, from this view, you're lucky I know everything about you, including the way you dress, and it doesn't phase me, unlike your horny, and jealous, wannabe by-standers over there." I laughed, pointing to the gathered crowd, as Alli straightened out, and turned around, seeing her group of fans. Normally she would have stood there and basked in all the glory of the male attention. But this time she shooed them away, not putting up with it. That's when I new something was seriously wrong.

"Alright nothing to see here people, move along. I know I'm hot, but try to control you're raging hormones. And girls, don't hate. Appreciate the fact that you have such a great role model in you're lives, so you know how to dress. If you'd stop being jealous for two seconds, and took some tips, you're boyfriends over here, would be looking at you the same way. Now go, normally I have no problem with this, but I'm not in the mood, nor do I have time to deal with this today, I have bigger issues. So leave." She said to the crowd, waving her hands towards them like she was trying to shoo an annoying fly out of the window of a car. After many awws, hmphs, and growls, Alli turned back around and faced me. "I need your help" She huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note!  
><strong>

**Sorry, I wanted to clear up some confusion you may have. I had started writing this story a long time ago just for the fun of it, and had used different names, but I tried changing the names to make this an Eli and Clare story. So in some cases in the first chapter you may have seen the name Jared where Eli's name should have been, or Jess, where Alli's name should have been. Please ignore it. Sorry for the confusion.**


End file.
